


It's going to be something

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie genau es dazu kam, dass sie sich von Steve zum Einkaufen hatte schicken lassen, um seine Zeichenmaterialien aufzustocken, aber das was daraus folgte … nun, sie hatte zumindest nicht das geringste Problem damit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ich habe sowieso schon alles gesehen

**Author's Note:**

> So, also das erste und letzte Kapitel steht schon, aber das dazwischen wird wohl noch etwas brauchen.  
> Wenn jemand seine Meinung, Kritik, oder sonst was zu dieser Story loswerden möchte: Ich freue mich immer darüber. Ansonsten würde ich sagen: Viel Spaß und ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem :)

Misstrauisch starrte Natasha auf den kleinen Laden vor sich. Das war ja wohl dermaßen dämlich. Wie hatte sie sich nur hierzu überreden lassen können?! Sie hatte zu arbeiten, und das hier hatte definitiv nichts mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun!  
Tief durchatmend, öffnete sie schließlich doch die Tür des Geschäfts, und trat ein, wobei ein leises Klingeln ertönte.  
Es war hell hier drinnen und überall lagen Blöcke, Stifte, Pinsel, Radiergummis, Kohle, Leinwände, Farben und was man sonst noch so zum Zeichnen oder Malen brauche könnte herum. Warum genau hatte Steve eigentlich nicht Sam gefragt, ob der das übernahm? Sie war doch keine Wohltäterin!

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier wirklich tue“, murmelte sie leise, während sie mit ihren Blicken den Raum absuchte. Es gab noch einen Gang nach hinten, vielleicht sogar ein Hinterausgang auf einen Hof oder-  
„Was?“ Sie sah sich um, und starrte in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht eines Mannes, der sich leicht auf den Tresen lehnte, und sie aufmerksam beobachtete – der Verkäufer. Er war vielleicht … 30 oder auch etwas jünger. Aber sie würde ihn durchaus auch in ihrem Alter schätzen. Außerdem schulterlange, blonde, am Ansatz etwas dunklere Haare, und ein doch recht wohl geformtes Gesicht. Vielleicht war er etwas muskulös, aber wenn, dann sicher nicht sehr, denn sie konnte keinerlei Muskeln durch sein weißes Hemd sehen. Sie hätte keine Probleme mit ihm. Vielleicht drei Sekunden, und er wäre-  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war hier in einem Laden, nicht auf einer Mission! Ein weiterer Grund, sie eigentlich nicht hier her zu schicken …  
Sie sah wieder auf, und schenkte dem Mann eines dieser Lächeln, die sie eigentlich immer für Zivilisten übrig hatte. „Nichts besonderes. Es ist nur … ich bin nicht so der künstlerische Typ.“  
„Nein. Sie-“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sie schnell musterte. „Sie sind eher so die Sportliche, richtig?“  
Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Ja, allerdings.“  
„Und? Vielleicht kann man Ihnen beim Suchen helfen?“, bot er höflich an.

Sie überlegte kurz, und atmete dann tief durch. „Jaaa …“, sie zog das Wort extra lang. „Tatsächlich ginge das wohl.“ Sie sah sich um – etwas überfordert, wie sie auch selbst zugeben musste, denn sie war wirklich nicht der künstlerische Typ, nicht mal ansatzweise. Sie hatte einmal einen Künstler ausschalten müssen, und um an ihn heranzukommen etwas über Kunstgeschichte und seine Werke lernen müssen – an die Mission dachte sie bis heute noch nur ungern zurück, denn wenn Clint nicht aufgetaucht wäre, wäre es sicherlich ein absoluter Fehlschlag geworden. „Ich bin wegen meinem Freund-“  
„Freund?“, unterbrach er leise, und sie stoppte in ihrer Ausführung, während er verschmitzt lächelte. „Eigentlich schade.“  
„Bitte?“ Sie sah ihn perplex an.  
„Schade, dass Sie einen Freund haben.“  
„Oh, das.“ Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln auf genau die selbe Art und Weise, und trat etwas näher. „Nein, er ist nicht wirklich mein Freund. Also-“ Sie lehnte sich ebenfalls leicht auf den Tresen, stand nun genauso da, wie er es tat. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihr?! Das war ja wohl dermaßen lächerlich! Dass sie mit Steve flirtete, oder Clint, ja, manchmal sogar Tony oder Bruce – wenn auch nur sehr selten –, war eine Sache. Diese Leute kannte sie, aber dass sie sich so sehr auf einen Flirt mit jemandem einließ, über den sie nichts wusste? Nun, das war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, also … warum eigentlich nicht? „Er ist ein Freund. Ein Kollege. Momentan ist er im Krankenhaus, darum bin ich für ihn hier“, erläuterte sie. Warum auch immer sie das einem vollkommen Fremden erzählte … „Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich dazu habe überreden lassen, wirklich hierher zu kommen“, schloss sie.

Der Verkäufer lachte leise. „Mit anderen Worten, ich habe durchaus eine Chance?“  
Natashas Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. „Ihre Chancen sind nicht schlechter, als die der anderen Männer auch“, meinte sie vielsagend.   
Er lachte wieder. „Nett.“ Ein längere Pause entstand, in der Natasha nichts außer dem leisen Säuseln des etwas stärkeren Windes draußen vernahm, als dieser durch die Bäume der Allee pfiff. „Und, was sollen Sie für Ihren Freund kaufen?“  
„Richtig.“ Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen. „Einen Zeichenblock, und ein paar Bleistifte.“  
„Hatte er denn Wünsche?“  
Sie überlegte kurz. „Der Zeichenblock sollte nicht größer als A4 sein, und an Bleistiften wollte er zwei 2B und einen HB und zwei 4B haben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Der Rest war ihm egal.“ Sie stieß sich wieder von dem kleinen Verkaufstisch ab.  
„Na dann-“ Innerhalb weniger Minuten – eigentlich eher Sekunden – waren die genannten Utensilien aus den Regalen zusammengesucht, alle in einer kleinen Tüte verschwunden, und ihr überreicht worden, nachdem sie gezahlt hatte. „Vielleicht läuft man sich ja mal wieder über den Weg?“  
Sie grinste, fand wieder in ihr altes Ich zurück. „Oder man trifft sich gleich mit voller Absicht“, meinte sie, und zwinkerte ihm zu, während sie bereits aus dem Laden in den grauen Nachmittag eilte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge fand er die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht.

–

„Wow. Dass man sich hier mal wieder trifft.“  
„Hm?“ Der Mann sah keuchend auf, und sofort begann er zu lächeln. „Oh, Sie! Mit Ihnen hätte ich tatsächlich nicht gerechnet.“  
„Und? Mich vermisst?“, neckte sie ihn ein wenig.  
Er lachte auf. „Ein bisschen schon … aber wer würde eine solche Schönheit wie Sie auch nicht vermissen?“ Sie begann zu grinsen. „Joggen Sie hier auch?“, wollte er nun wissen und sah dabei skeptisch auf ihre Klamotten.

Auch sie sah an sich herunter – obwohl sie natürlich wusste, was sie trug: schwarze Jeans, schwarzes Top, ihre dunkle Lederjacke, und zusätzlich noch Stiefel mit hohen Absätzen. Natürlich konnte sie in allem rennen – Gott segne ihr Training dafür, oder der Teufel … eigentlich war ihr egal, wer es tat –, aber das hier waren dann doch nicht die passendsten Klamotten dafür. Sie lachte. „Nein, wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, weil Sie nicht so aussehen wie jemand, der gerne durch den Park läuft, und jetzt gerade tun Sie es doch.“  
„Ja.“ Sie sah sich kurz um. „Ich bin unterwegs wegen-“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und hob dann leicht die Akte über den Winter Soldier, die kürzlich von SHIELD angelegt worden war und die sie nun in den Händen hielt. „Wegen Dingen … für die Arbeit.“ Sie nickte langsam.

„Aha.“ Er zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Na dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter von diesen 'Dingen' abhalten.“ Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung, die aussah als wolle er ihr den Vortritt lassen in die Richtung einer der Ausgänge, und sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Aber es gibt eine Sache, die ich doch ganz gerne wissen würde.“  
„Und die wäre?“ Interessiert legte sie den Kopf leicht schief, während sie wieder stehen blieb und dabei lächelte.  
„Na ja … ich wüsste gerne Ihren Namen.“  
Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. „Beim nächsten Mal“, deutete sie an und ging nun doch endlich endgültig in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
Auch ihm schien diese Idee sehr zu gefallen. „Find ich gut“, rief er ihr nach, winkte noch einmal zum Abschluss. Und ja … ja, sie fand den Plan auch nicht schlecht.  
Aber jetzt musste sie unbedingt zu Steve. Sie war eh schon spät dran, und der wollte die Unterlagen ja am liebsten schon vor Jahren.

–

„Wie heißt es so schön? Mann trifft sich immer zwei mal im Leben, richtig?“ Als Natasha von ihrem Platz an dem kleinen Café-Tisch – auch sie hatte in ihrer Freizeit manchmal Lust auf einen Kaffee, den sie nicht nur zu Hause zu sich nehmen wollte, und auch wenn Clint damals sehr amüsiert gewesen war, dass ausgerechnet sie dieses ganz alltägliche Verhalten an den Tag legte, hatte sie es nie für nötig gehalten, es sich abzugewöhnen – aufsah, erkannte sie genau vor sich einen ihr nur allzu bekannten Mann, mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren. Sie begann breit zu Lächeln und nickte ihm zu Begrüßung zu, als er auch schon weitersprach. „Scheint als würden unsere Leben gerade zählen lernen.“  
Sie lachte leise. „Es scheint so, ja. Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
Der Verkäufer aus dem Zeichenbedarf lehnte sich auf den kleinen Holzzaun neben ihrem Tisch, der das Café von der Straße abgrenzte. „Gut, und Ihnen?“  
„Ebenfalls“, gab sie zurück.  
„Ich bin übrigens Liam“, meinte er dann, und streckte einen Arm aus, um ihr die Hand entgegen zu halten. „Und verraten Sie mir jetzt auch Ihren Namen?“  
Sie lachte und ergriff die Hand. „Natasha, sehr erfreut“, ging sie auf das kleine Spiel mit ein.“  
„Hübsch.“ Er grinste charmant. „Sagen Sie, was würden Sie davon halten, sich mal wieder zu treffen … oder sich schon wieder zu treffen? Wie wäre es mit nächstes Wochenende? Oder an irgendeinem der anderen Tage? Ich würde Sie gerne auf einen Kaffee einladen.“  
„Das klingt gut.“ Sie überlegte eine Weile. SHIELD brauchte sie diese Woche nicht mehr, und weitere Missionen konnte auch Clint für sie übernehmen, wenn etwas dringendes dazwischen kommen würde … oder sie würde eben kurzerhand ihr Treffen mit Liam verschieben, was aber auch keine so großen Umstände machen dürfte. „Wie wäre es denn mit dem nächsten Samstag? Gegen drei? Wir könnten uns ja hier wieder treffen, und wenn es zu voll ist eben etwas Anderes suchen. Was denken Sie, Liam?“  
„Klingt gut. Und was denken Sie, Natasha, über die Idee sich zu duzen?“  
Sie lachte wieder. „Klingt auch gut. Aber nur, wenn du mir auch deinen Nachnamen verrätst.“  
„Sinclair“, erwiderte er fast augenblicklich und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Und deiner?“  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, obwohl das Lächeln blieb. „Vielleicht wann anders.“

–

Als sie am Abend nach dem zufälligen Treffen im Café nach Hause kam, fuhr sie als erstes ihren Rechner hoch, und gab ihren Sicherheitscode für die SHIEL-Datenbank ein. Sie mochte diesen Liam zwar, und eigentlich waren alle Treffen bis jetzt zufällig gewesen, aber sicher konnte man sich dann doch nie sein, also würde sie zumindest überprüfen, ob egal-was gegen ihn vorlag … auch wenn sie über eine Menge hinwegsehen können würde.  
Keine Minute dauerte es, und sie hatte die Akte zu dem Mann vor sich. Nichts auffälliges. Alter 29 – zwei Jahre jünger als sie –, geboren am 17.September.1986, Eltern lebendig, eine kleine Schwester, abgeschlossenes Studium Fotografie, Wohnort New York, keinerlei Auffälligkeiten, zwei Strafzettel wegen zu schnellen Fahrens – wenn sie mit etwas leben konnte, dann damit –, und ansonsten noch die ganzen langweiligen Angaben zu seiner Person … und die Adresse, wie sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen feststellte.

–

„Hi.“  
Ein absolut verschlafener Mann starrte sie an. „Das hier ist meine Wohnung.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Sie nickte, und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu schmulen.  
„Sag mal, stalkst du mich?“  
„Nope.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur recherchiert, und dachte mir der beste Weg jemanden kennen zu lernen ist, indem man ihn morgens überrascht. Am besten, wenn er noch schläft.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „So fällt es zumindest schwerer, etwas zu verbergen.“  
Augenblicklich war er nicht mehr verschlafen, sondern absolut ernst, und sah sich geschockt um. „Mist!“, entfuhr es ihm leise, und als er über die Schulter zurück in seine Wohnung sah, begann Natasha laut zu lachen.  
„Nicht so schlimm. Hab schon viel schlimmere Sachen gesehen.“  
„Ach?“ Augenblicklich wandte er sich wieder zurück, auch wenn er sich größte Mühe gab den Spalt zwischen Tür und Schloss möglichst klein zu halten.  
„Ja.“ Sie nickte. „Bei meinem Kollegen zum Beispiel.“  
„Du … hattest was mit-?“  
„Was?! Oh … nein!“ Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Gott nein, er ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder! Und auch wenn ich zwar manchmal mit ihm flirte ist das was ganz anderes! Ich war nur schon mal bei ihm.“  
„Ja … ähm … wie auch immer.“ Er schien zu zögern. „Warte bitte einfach kurz, ja?“  
Sobald sie genickt hatte, war die Tür auch schon zugefallen, und sie konnte sich ein weiteres Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie hörte, wie drinnen energisch hin und her gelaufen wurde.  
„Lass dir ruhig Zeit“, murmelte sie breit grinsend. „Ich habe eh schon alles gesehen.“ Und damit lehnte sie sich gegen das Treppengeländer, und wartete einfach ab.


	2. Jetzt heißt es warten

„Hallo Natasha.“ Sie drehte sich um, als sie hinter sich die Stimme ihres heutigen Begleiters hörte.  
„Liam.“ Sie nickte ihm zu. „Und, wie geht’s so?“  
Der Mann verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Du meinst nach deinem Überraschungsbesuch vor zwei Tagen, auf den ich so gar nicht vorbereitet war? Und das auch noch obwohl wir uns zuvor noch nie mit voller Absicht über den Weg gelaufen sind, und unser erstes Date erst heute, also ein ganzes Stück später ist?“, zählte er auf.  
Natashas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Ganz genau.“  
Ihr Gegenüber seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht. Eigentlich ist es ja wieder ganz entspannt.“  
Die Russin lachte leicht und drehte sich dann kurz zu dem kleinen Café, welches absolut überfüllt war, und in welchem die Kellner mehr als nur überfordert schienen, bevor sie wieder zurück sah. „Nun denn, hier ist es ja ganz offensichtlich zu voll, also wie wäre es, wenn wir uns etwas anderes suchen?“  
Liam nickte und zog leicht die Schultern hoch. „Klingt gut. Aber hier in der Nähe gibt es eigentlich nichts weiter, wo man sich nach draußen setzen kann.“ Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Aber ich kenne eine nettes Café nicht weit weg, wo sie ziemlich guten Kuchen machen, was denkst du?“  
Sie nickte. „Sicher, klingt gut. Wo geht’s lang?“  
Er lachte leicht und deutete dann hinter sich die Straße nach unten. „Drei Blocks nach da.“  
Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und Liam schloss sich augenblicklich an, weshalb sie beide schließlich nebeneinander her die Straße entlang schlenderten.

„Und wie geht es dir so?“, wollte Liam nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen.  
Natasha seufzte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe diese Woche Urlaub, also ist es eigentlich recht entspannt.“  
„Diese Woche? Also musst du am Montag wieder arbeiten?“, wollte ihr Begleiter wissen.  
Sie lachte leicht. „Nein, nicht direkt, aber ich-“ Sie blieb einen Augenblick stumm, als sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Nennen wir es-“ Sie dachte kurz nach. „Ich muss in Bereitschaft sein“, gab sie dann an. Nicht wirklich eine Lüge, denn das musste sie wirklich. Wenn sie es auch eigentlich jetzt schon war … wenn auch nur für Notfälle. Wobei ihr Job ja grundsätzlich Notfälle betraf …  
„Bereitschaft? Bist du Polizistin?“  
Sie lachte leise. „Nicht direkt, nein“, wich sie der Antwort aus, und zu ihrem Erstaunen wechselte Liam sogar das Thema.  
„Hast du Familie? Also … Geschwistermäßig meine ich.“  
Natasha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Was ist mir dir?“  
Er lachte. „Eine kleine Schwester.“ Er zuckte mir den Schultern. „Manchmal ist sie ziemlich nervig, aber im Allgemeinen ganz okay.“ Er grinste breit. „Und sie würde dich lieben.“  
„Sie mich?“  
„Andersherum weiß ich nicht so recht, aber das werden wir ja sehen, wenn hieraus wirklich was werden sollte, denn dann wirst du aus meiner Familie auf jeden Fall als erstes sie kennenlernen.“  
Als er leicht den Kopf drehte und ihr zunickte, konnte sie gar nicht anders, als sein Grinsen zu erwidern. „Das hört sich super an“, meinte sie dann, und brachte ihn so zum lachen. „Wie ist deine Schwester denn so?“, fragte sie dann. Sie hatte zwar die Möglichkeit gehabt ein wenig über Liam zu lesen, aber irgendwie hatte etwas in ihr sich dagegen gesträubt, so dass sie es im Endeffekt doch gelassen hatte.

Ihr Begleiter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie heißt Lyn und-“ Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Sie ist ein wenig verrückt“, sagte er dann. „Oder es kommt mir manchmal so vor.“ Er sah kurz zu ihr, und lächelte sie wieder warm an. Eigentlich war es ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, wenn man solch ein Date hatte, ohne, dass eine Mission es vorsah, denn das machte es gleich viel realer. Abgesehen davon, dass man weniger konzentriert sein und nicht ganz so extrem aufpassen musste, was man sagte – auch wenn es an sich eigentlich egal war, denn sie war so sehr darauf trainiert, dass es ihr irgendwann im laufe ihres Lebens unmöglich geworden war, genau das abzustellen.  
„Sie ist ziemlich aufgeweckt“, fuhr Liam fort. „Und irgendwie auch niedlich.“ Er lachte. „Und sie steht total auf Cosplay, Mangas, altertümliche Kleidung, Streampunk, alles mögliche Geheimnisvolle, und überhaupt eigentlich alles.“ Kurz war es still. „Und ich denke auch wenn sie eigentlich grundsätzlich niemanden je nicht leiden konnte, würde sie dich sogar richtig gerne haben.“  
Auch sie lachte nun leicht. „Ja? Warum?“, wollte sie wissen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Du hast einfach so eine Art.“ Plötzlich blieb er stehen und deutete auf ein kleines Eck-Café. „Wir sind da“, meinte er dann. „Immer noch Lust auf Kuchen?“  
Sie nickte. „Ja, durchaus.“

Und noch bevor sie auf die Tür zugehen und diese selbst öffnen konnte war er schon an ihr vorbei gegangen und hielt sie ihr auf. „Sehr charmant, danke“, nickte sie ihm zu, während sie an ihm vorbei ins Innere ging.  
Drinnen war es etwas dunkler, als draußen, und der Tresen befand sich etwa Mittig an der Rückwand des Raumes, wobei recht und links jeweils eine Art Gang nach hinten abging. Links als kleine Nische mit einigen Tischen endend, wie sie sehen konnte, Rechts mit einigen Türen, die vermutlich zur Küche sowie den Toiletten führte, und vielleicht auch nach draußen als Lieferanteneingang, wobei dieser aber auch hinter der Küche liegen könnte.  
Einen weiteren Blick durch die Räumlichkeit werfend gab es hier mehrere Tische an den Fensterreihen und noch einige auf der jeweils anderen Wandseite, alles mit roten Ledersofas, die gleichzeitig auch eine Art Trennwand darstellen könnten.  
„Wie wäre es mit dort?“, fragte Liam, womit er sie glücklicherweise aus ihren Gedanken riss, und deutete auf einen der hinteren Tische, die am Fenster lagen.  
„Gern.“ Sie nickte und gemeinsam ließen sie sich wenige Sekunden später auf den roten Polstern nieder.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis ein Kellner ihnen eine Karte brachte. Er war nicht besonders groß – reichte ihr selbst noch nicht einmal bis zur Schulter, wenn sie es genau nahm – und wirkte überhaupt eher wie ein Praktikant oder etwas in der Art. Es war beinahe lächerlich und als Agent hätte er alles andere als getaugt, wobei er als Spion sicher nicht so unpassend gewesen wäre, denn unterschätzen musste man ihn einfach. Oder vielleicht war es auch keine Unterschätzung, sondern er war einfach genau so, wie er wirkte …  
„Sag mal, warum machst du eigentlich immer einen so angespannten Eindruck?“, wollte plötzlich Liam wissen.  
„Bitte?“ Sie sah auf und sah, wie er sie mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.  
„Nun-“ Er machte kurz eine undefinierbare Handbewegung. „Schon damals, als du in den Laden kamst, hast du dich irgendwie so umgesehen, als … ich weiß auch nicht, du hast eher auf den Raum geachtet, auf den Schnitt und alles und nicht auf die ganzen Arbeitsutensilien, die überall standen und lagen. Du vermittelst einem damit irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du jeden Augenblick fliehen können musst.“ Oh ja, das konnte sie sich wirklich gut vorstellen, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie war nun einmal als Killerin ausgebildet worden, und so etwas legte man nicht einfach ab. Besonders nicht, wenn man es schon so lange tat, wie es bei ihr der Fall war. „Du bist doch keine Verbrecherin, oder?“, fragte er dann plötzlich und in diesem Moment konnte sie nicht anders, als zu lachen.  
„Nein, keineswegs.“ Nicht mehr, fügte sie gedanklich noch hinzu und deutlich sah sie, wie er die Stirn runzelte.  
„Okay.“ Er nickte. „Aber verrat' mir wenigstens, was du arbeitest. Denn von mir weißt du es ja auch schon.“  
Innerlich seufzte sie. Aber was konnte man in so einer Situation besseres tun, als die Wahrheit sagen? Zumindest, was ihren Job anging. „Ich rette die Welt“, meinte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass er es genau so auffassen würde, wie sie es von ihm wollte – als kleine Flunkerei und Flirt.  
Und tatsächlich begann er leise zu lachen, bevor er Kopf schüttelte. „Wow, wen habe ich mir da nur als Freundin gesucht?“, ging er sogar darauf ein.  
Auch sie lachte leicht. „Eine Heldin?“, beantwortete sie dann grinsend die rhetorische Frage, die ja eigentlich keiner Antwort bedurfte. „Also-“ Schmunzelnd stützte sie einen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand, während sie kurz die Karte überflog. „Was wird der Heldin denn von ihrem Date empfohlen?“, fragte sie dann.  
Liam schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt auf den Geschmack der Heldin an, hier schmeckt alles super.“ Er blieb kurz still. „Aber ich denke Schoko- oder Apfelkuchen sind am besten.“  
Sie nickte und schlug die Karte zu. „Ich denke dann bediene ich mich an dem Schokokuchen“, gab sie dann von sich.

–

Während sie aßen und auch ihre Kaffees tranken, fiel Natasha immer mehr auf, wie gut es eigentlich tat, ein richtiges, echtes Date zu haben, denn das hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt. Dates? Ja, viele. Es war ein Geheimnis, dass man sich auf diese Art leicht, wenn nicht sogar am besten tarnen konnte, und selbst wenn viele Agenten es taten, konnte man ja schlecht einfach jedes Pärchen erschießen, wenn man sorge hatte, dass man verfolgt wurde, also war es auch nicht unbedingt das Unsicherste um jemanden zu beschatten.  
Und so genoss sie den Nachmittag von Minute zu Minute immer mehr, und schließlich endete es damit, dass sie und Liam sogar später am Abend noch gemeinsam unterwegs waren, und durch die Stadt schlenderten.

„Und?“, fragte Liam zusammenhanglos, als sie gemeinsam durch einen der Parks liefen, den man in der Dunkelheit sicher als bedrohlich hätte einordnen können, aber Natasha hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt, also war es ihr mehr als nur egal. „War es nach deinem Geschmack?“  
„Ja sehr“, meinte sie, und sie meinte es wirklich so. Und es tat ihr unglaublich gut, dass sie es nicht spielen musste. „Und dir war es hoffentlich auch nicht zu langweilig?“  
Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe es sehr genossen.“ Er strich sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und über den Nacken. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich wirklich überrascht war, dass du so viel Kuchen isst.“ Er schien etwas verlegen. „Die meisten Frauen mit denen ich je ein Date hatte, haben immer penibel darauf geachtet, nicht zu viel zu essen.“ Kurz bliebe es still und er blieb sogar stehen. „Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein noch nie eine Frau so viel Kuchen essen sehen.“  
Nun musste auch sie laut lachen, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Nun, ich mache viel Sport, das überflüssige Zeug kriege ich also sehr schnell wieder weg. Und warum verhungern, wenn es auch so hervorragend funktioniert?“, gab sie an.  
Er lachte wieder, weniger verlegen inzwischen. „Die Einstellung gefällt mir.“  
Sie schnalzte nur mit der Zunge. „Außerdem muss ich doch meine Energie für sportliche Aktivitäten irgendwoher nehmen, oder nicht?“, meinte sie dann und er nickte zustimmend.  
„Wahre Worte“, murmelte er, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, und sie auf diese Weise immer näher dem Ende des Parks kamen. Eigentlich war es doch recht schön hier. Nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt. Und auch wenn die Sonne inzwischen dunkel war, konnte man gut den Vollmond erkennen, wie er sich auch auf der Wasseroberfläche des Teiches spiegelte, der im Park etwa mittig angelegt worden war, und welchen sie nun passierten.

„Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß“, vernahm Natasha dann Liams Stimme, und sie konnte nicht anders als leicht zu kichern.  
„Wahre Worte“, wiederholte sie dann leicht neckisch, bevor sie wieder etwas ernster wurde. „Ich auch nicht. Seit Jahren, wenn man es genau nimmt.“  
Das schien ihn aufhorchen zu lassen. „Jahre? Wie kommt das?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Musste viel Arbeiten.“  
„Wow.“ Es hörte sich eher fassungslos an. „Das klingt echt mies.“  
„Ist es.“ Sie nickte bestätigend. „Aber jetzt gerade geht es ja, oder nicht?“  
„Ja.“  
Und sie war wirklich unglaublich glücklich, dass SHIELD sich diese Woche wirklich daran gehalten hatte, dass sie nicht mitmischen würde, denn so im Nachhinein hätte sie das hier wirklich vermisst.  
„Aber verraten sie mir noch, woher sie meine Adresse kannten?“, wollte ihr Date plötzlich wissen und sie wusste nicht, wie er es machte, aber raus irgendeinem Grund fand sie es nicht im geringsten störend.  
„Wie schon gesagt“, erwiderte sie nur. „Ich habe recherchiert.“  
Von ihm kam ein Schnauben, das allerdings eher amüsiert klang als irgendetwas sonst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sowas einfach im Internet steht. Besonders nicht, weil ich es da niemals reinschreiben würde.“  
Und selbstverständlich hatte er absolut recht mit seiner Annahme, dass solche Dinge nicht einfach irgendwo standen und jeder sie einsehen konnte, aber dank SHIELD hatte sie ja ihre Möglichkeiten und Methoden. „Tja“, meinte sie darum nur. „Wer kann, der kann.“ Sie begann zu lächeln. „Und außerdem habe ich von Internet nie das Geringste gesagt.“ Ihr lächeln wurde etwas breiter, und eigentlich wollte sie bereits wieder zum sprechen ansetzen, als ein nervtötendes Klingeln die Stille durchbrach. Und sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. War ja klar, dass sie nicht so viel Glück haben würde …  
Sie seufzte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, da muss ich rangehen.“ Ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche kramend ging sie einige Schritte von ihm weg, damit er sie nicht hören konnte, wenn sie telefonierte. Dass SHIELD aber auch immer in den unpassendsten Momenten anrief!

„Ja?“, meldete sie sich, als sie den Abstand zu Liam als genug empfand.  
„Tasha?“ Clint klang irgendwie außer Atem und als sei er in riesigen Schwierigkeiten. „Ich weiß du hast heute dein Date und alles, und wenn's gut läuft ist der Typ immer noch da, oder du immer noch bei ihm, oder wie auch immer und ich weiß du hattest mich gebeten Anrufe an dich abzufangen und alles-“  
„Komm zum Punkt!“, unterbrach sie ihn. Sie war ihrem Kollegen wirklich dankbar dafür, dass er so viel Verständnis zeigte und sie unterstützte und immer hinter ihr stand, aber manchmal war es ihr dann doch lieber, wenn er nicht so viel um das eigentliche Thema herumredete.  
Kurz war es still, dann: „Wie schnell kannst du im Tower sein und zu dem Hydra-Stützpunkt kommen?“  
Und sie konnte nicht anders, als laut zu fluchen.  
„Alles okay?“, fragte in diesem Moment Liam, und als sie aufsah musterte er sie besorgt. Sie nickte nur schnell.  
„Okay, ich … ich beeile mich“, murmelte sie schnell und legte dann auf, bevor sie zu ihrem Begleiter sah. „Tut mir leid, das war mein Kollege.“ Sie machte eine Kurze Pause. „Ähm, bei denen bricht gerade alles zusammen und sie brauchen meine Hilfe, also muss ich jetzt wohl leider gehen.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte du bist erst Montag wieder in Bereitschaft?“  
„Nun …“ Sie lachte leicht. „So ist das wenn man die Welt rettet, manchmal gibt es unmögliche Arbeitszeiten.“  
Auch er musste leicht lachen. „Dann will ich dich mal nicht davon abhalten“, meinte er dann. „Sehen wir uns noch mal?“  
Sie nickte. „Ich ruf dich an.“  
„Aber du hast gar nicht-“ Er stockte. „Lass mich raten, bei deiner Recherche bist du auch über meine Telefonnummer gestolpert?“  
Sie nickte und umarmte ihn flüchtig, bevor sie ihm noch einmal zuwinkte und sich umdrehte und so schnell sie konnte durch den Park in die Richtung zurück lief, aus der sie gekommen waren. Nicht ohne mehrmals Clint zu verfluchen, der sich mit seinem Anruf ruhig etwas mehr Zeit hätte lassen können.

Ein mehr oder weniger absolut verwirrter Liam blieb allein zurück, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und dann leicht die Hände hob. „Dann bis dann“, murmelte er noch, bevor er sich ebenfalls umwandte und weiter in die Richtung lief, in die sich seine Wohnung befand. Er hatte nicht wirklich Zweifel daran, dass sie anrufen würde. Nicht nachdem sie so ehrlich gewirkt hatte, wenn sie darüber sprach, wie sehr sie den Nachmittag und Abend genossen hatte. Und nun konnte er wirklich nichts andres tun, als abzuwarten … klang doch eigentlich ganz leicht.


	3. Willkommen in meiner Welt

Einmal atmete sie tief durch, und sah sich dann zu ihrem inzwischen wirklich festen Freund um, der mit offenem Mund auf das riesige Gebäude vor ihnen starrte. „Nun denn-“ meinte sie langsam und trat einige Schritte auf den Avenger-Tower zu, wobei er ihr wie automatisch folgte – den Blick immer noch nach oben auf das Gebäude gerichtet. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand, was ihn dazu brachte, wieder zu ihr zu sehen.  
Sein Gesicht sprach Bände: der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Augen etwas geweitet und der Ausdruck absoluter Fassungslosigkeit auf schmückte seine Gesichtszüge. Und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht anders, als etwas zu lachen.  
„Na komm.“ Sie zog ihn durch die großen Glastüren. „Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht damit zufrieden geben, nur von außen gestarrt zu haben?“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie nun gemeinsam auf einen der Fahrstühle zutraten.  
Als die Türen sich schlossen und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte, lachte ihr Begleiter kurz ungläubig auf, bevor er etwas murmelte, dass selbst sie mit ihrem ausgereiften Gehör kaum verstand, der Tonlage nach zu urteilen aber sein Erstaunen widerspiegeln musste.

Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich wieder öffneten schien es für einen ganz kleinen Augenblick mucksmäuschenstill zu sein, bevor eine lautes „Tasha!“ die Illusion zunichte machte.  
Nur eine weitere Sekunde, und ein relativ kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren landete in ihren Armen. „Sag Clint und Tony, sie sollen aufhören mich zu ärgern!“, meinte Steves Freundin und deutete dann aus der Lobby eine Treppe nach oben – vermutlich der Ort, an dem sich die beiden Übeltäter aufhielten.  
Sie seufzte. „Warum genau macht das eigentlich nicht Steve?“  
„Steve ist arbeiten“, gab die Dame augenblicklich zurück, und als ein leises Klicken ertönte, rannte sie schnell um Natasha herum, und stellte sich hinter sie.  
„Und was ist mit Bruce?“, fragte Natasha weiter, während sie sich umdrehte, um Rena wieder ansehen zu können. „Oder Al? Wo sind die Beiden?“  
Rena zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die sind nach unserem Ausflug heute morgen, als Steve zur Besprechung gerufen wurde, verschwunden und seitdem noch nicht wieder aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen.“ Als Rena plötzlich große Augen bekam, und hinter Natasha sah, drehte die Agentin sich um, nur um ein kleines fliegendes etwas zu sehen, dass sie sehr an den Schnatz aus Harry Potter erinnerte, von dem Rena ihr erzählt hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie danach und pflückte die komische geflügelte Kugel aus der Luft. Nun, das Ding schien zumindest langsamer zu sein, als Rena es beschrieben hatte … was es nicht davon abhielt, die ganze Zeit zu zappeln.  
„Jarvis, schalt dieses Ding ab“, kommandierte sie ruhig. „Und sorg dafür, dass Steves Freundin hier nicht so geärgert wird, wenn mal keiner da ist.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Miss Romanoff“, kam die Antwort der metallenen Stimme von überall und keine Sekunde später hörte man von oben empörte Rufe, die eindeutig von Tony und Clint kamen, allerdings recht schnell unterbunden wurden – von einer Stimme, die man im Tower inzwischen nur zu gut zuordnen konnte.  
Und auch wenn Natasha nicht alles verstand, war sie sich sicher, dass Bruce' Freundin ihren beiden Kollegen gerade eine nette, wenn auch nicht allzu lange Standpauke hielt.  
„Na endlich“, entfuhr es daraufhin Rena, die sich endlich etwas zu entspannen schien, und auch die Russin nickte bekräftigend.

„Al, bist du also auch schon wach?“, konnte man nun Tonys Stimme hören, und kurze Zeit später tauchte der Milliardär an der Treppe auf und kam langsam zu ihnen nach unten – genau wie auch Clint, und gleich darauf Alysa.  
„Ja, Tony, ich bin auch schon wach“, meinte die Frau. „Dank dir!“ Es klang tatsächlich ziemlich anschuldigend. „Und benimm dich gefälligst mal etwas erwachsener! Du bist immerhin älter als ich, also sorg doch bitte dafür, dass man das auch merkt!“  
Rena atmete tief durch, und trat dann wieder hinter Tasha hervor. „Danke“, meinte sie dann an Alysa gewandt, welche ihr mit einem leichten lächeln zunickte. Dann wandte sich Rena an den Liam, der das ganze Schauspiel schweigend beobachtet hatte. „Und Sie sind?“  
Er lachte, und sah etwas verwirrt zu Tony, Clint und Alysa, die sich abseits hielten und ihn nicht wirklich zu beachten schienen, während sie sich weiter unterhielten – diesmal allerdings wieder so leise, das man es nicht wirklich verstand. „Liam“, stellte er sich dann vor. „Ich bin-“  
„Mein Freund“, unterbrach Tasha ihn und hakte sich dann grinsend bei ihm unter. „Ich wollte ihn euch mal vorstellen.“  
„Oh“, entfuhr es Rean und freundlich lächelnd streckte sie ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Lorena, aber nenn mich ruhig nur Rena, und die Freundin von Steve“, meinte nun sie selbst. „Freut mich.“  
„Ebenfalls.“ Er ergriff die Hand, und als er sich wieder von der kleinen Frau abwandte, stand 'Al' genau vor ihm.  
„Alysa mein Name“, gab sie ruhig von sich. „Oder Al, eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich bin die-“ Sie schien kurz zu zögern. „-Verlobte von Bruce – Hulk.“ Auch sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Freut mich.“

„Hulk?“, meinte Liam, als er auch ihre Hand geschüttelt hatte, und sie nickte, wobei ihre langen Haare auf und ab wippten.  
Zu seiner linken begann Natasha zu lachen. „Ich habe doch gesagt, ich rette die Welt.“  
Auch er musste bei diesen Worten kurz auflachen. „Ja, aber bis du mich gerade eben hier her gebracht hast, habe ich es für einen Witz gehalten.“  
Sie nickte und grinste ihn breit an. „Ich weiß“, meinte sie dann schlicht und wandte sich an die Freundin von Bruce. „Und Al, irgendwann wirst du es ihnen eh sagen müssen.“  
Kurz weiteten sich die Augen der Frau. „Und woher bitte weißt du es jetzt schon wieder?“, wollte sie dann wissen.  
„SHIELD.“ Natasha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie immer.“  
„Woher weiß SHIELD-“, setzte Alysa an, wurde aber von Tony unterbrochen.  
„Was weiß SHIELD?“, kam es von dem Milliardär, und sowohl er, als auch der Bogenschütze kamen interessiert näher.  
„Äh …“ Al schien mit der Situation etwas überfordert, während Rena sich einfach nur köstlich zu amüsieren schien, wie ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte.  
„Wir haben geheiratet“, kam es in diesem Moment absolut sachlich, und Bruce tauchte am oberen Ende der Treppe auf, wo er sich mit einer Tasse gemütlich an das gläserne Geländer lehnte, während er eine Zeitung studierte, von der man von unten nicht erkennen konnte, ob es sich um die neuste Ausgabe handelte.  
„Was?! Wann das?“ Tony schien sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Und warum habt ihr nichts gesagt? Wann ist die Party? Wer kommt? Wie lange wolltet ihr das noch verschweigen?!“, sprudelte eine Frage nach der anderem aus ihm heraus, doch Bruce schüttelte nur den Kopf und ignorierte es.  
„Und Sie sind?“, fragte er dann interessiert, woraufhin auch Tony sich kurzzeitig auf den Fremden konzentrierte.  
„Dies ist der Freund von Agent Romanoff“, erläuterte augenblicklich Jarvis.  
„Freund?“, fragte nun auch Barton und trat näher. „Sie sind das also. Ich bin Clint, freut mich Sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Tashas Geschwärme hat mich nämlich teilweise wirklich auf die Palme gebracht.“  
„Warte was?! Du wusstest-“ Tony brach ab. Er schien nicht so glücklich darüber, dass er auch hier außen vor gestanden hatte und ungläubig sah er erst zu den beiden Agents und dann zu Liam, bevor er wieder zu Natasha sah. „Seit wann?“, wollte er dann wissen.  
„Seit-“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Wie lange ist die Sache mit Steve im Krankenhaus her?“  
„So lange schon?!“ Tony starrte erneut zu Liam, dann zurück. „Sogar länger als Steve?! Ich-“ Er stockte. „Wow. Das hätte ich irgendwie nicht gedacht.“ Schließlich drehte auch er sich zu Liam. „Hi.“ Er hob kurz die Hand. „Tony Stark alias Iron Man.“ Und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er an Clint gewandt fort: „Sag mal, du bist ja jetzt irgendwie der Einzige hier ohne Freundin, richtig?“

Bei diesen Worten verzogen sich Tashas Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern beließ es dabei, ihrem Kollegen einen wissenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den er erwiderte. „Wollen wir uns nicht oben hinsetzen?“, meinte er dann. „Dann stehen wir hier nicht m-“  
„Okay, stopp!“, unterbrach Tony ihn einfach. „Schön das wir das mit Tasha wissen, aber da fehlt immer noch die Sache mit Bruce. Wann genau habt ihr geheiratet, und wann hattet ihr vor, es uns mitzuteilen?“  
Alysa seufzte, und Bruce stieß sich vom Geländer ab, und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Geheiratet haben wir heute morgen mit Rena und Steve als Trauzeugen und sagen wollten wir es eigentlich gar nicht wirklich.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was? Warum?! Wann wird denn dann gefeiert und Alkohol getrunken?“, wollte Tony wissen, doch Bruce schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Kein Alkohol“, kam es absolut ernst von dem Wissenschaftler.  
„Waaaas?“ Tony zog das Wort extra lang, was ihm ein wenig die Ausstrahlung eines kleinen quengelnden Kindes verlieh. „Also bei dir verstehe ich es, aber warum lässt du Al nichts trinken?!“, meinte er und es klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf. Fast, als würde er wirklich glauben, dass Al sich von Bruce etwas verbieten lassen würde – was sie zweifellos nicht tat, auch wenn sie meist auf ihren jetzt Ehemann hörte.

Doch weder von Bruce, der sich langsam vom Geländer entfernte, noch von Alysa, die inzwischen vor ihm auf der Treppe nach oben ging, bekam er eine Antwort. Dafür aber von Natasha. „Wäre schlecht für's Kind“, gab die Russin von sich, während sie Liam hinter sich die Treppe hinauf zog.  
„Woher-“, kam es zeitgleich von Alysa und Bruce, wobei sie aber sehr schnell von Tony übertönt wurden.  
„Was?!“, rief der Milliardär aus. „Was habe ich denn noch alles verpasst?!“  
Doch Natasha lachte nur, und am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, lies sie sich mit ihrer Begleitung auf einem der Sofas nieder, die den Raum schmückten.

Liam sah eine Weile von Natasha zu den anderen und wieder zurück, bevor er sich schließlich leicht zu ihr beugte. „Du hättest mich zumindest warnen können“, flüsterte er dann.  
„Hab ich doch versucht“, gab sie ebenso leise zurück und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Und außerdem war das hier doch noch absolut harmlos.“  
„Bitte was?!“ Liam war selbst überrascht, dass er immer noch so leise war, aber seine Freundin lachte nur.  
„Herzlich willkommen in meiner Welt“, meinte sie dann, während Tony und Clint sich endlich auch setzten – dicht gefolgt von Rena, Alysa und Bruce.  
Und als er von einem zum anderen sah, begann Clint plötzlich breit zu grinsen. „Willkommen in der Familie.“ Und es war beinahe so, als hätte er trotz ihrer geringen Lautstärke jedes Wort verstanden …


End file.
